


"Sorry I'm Late."

by impulse_baker



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Confessions, Boys In Love, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Pining, concussion induced love confessions...almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: Dean is hyper aware of his feelings for Cas, but is happy to take whatever he can get from the angel, because in no world does Dean think he is good enough for him. Things go side ways and he is in danger of spilling all that pent up love when a "not date" is delayed.





	"Sorry I'm Late."

**Author's Note:**

> Nachzehrers are the creatures they killed in 11.04 "Baby". They are killed by placing a coin in their mouth and then beheading them.

“I still think _werepyre_ is a much better name than nachzehrer.”

_“Maybe God will let you rename them, since you are on a first name basis with Him.”_

Dean snorted and shook his head. Cas was getting much better in the humor department and he felt a proud sense of responsibility for the development.

“He’s your dad, maybe you should ask for me. I’m just a mud monkey.”

_“Dean.”_

Even over the phone he could hear his angel’s tender chastising tone. He could imagine the pleading tilt of his head that entreated him to have a better opinion of himself.

“Hey man, I’m just saying it how every other heavenly douche bag has put it.”

_“Are you saying my Father is a ‘heavenly douche bag’?”_

“Are you using air quotes?”

_“Are you avoiding answering the question?”_

“Are you being a smart ass?”

Dean was briefly made aware that this conversation was dangerously bordering cliched rom com couple banter, but honestly, he couldn’t be bothered. He had just wrapped up a case on his own with some long-distance help from the rest of Team Free Will 2.0, since Sam was in Portland with Eileen at some convention, Jack and Kevin were holed up in the Bunker because since becoming best friends, they had zero time for anyone else, including the rest of the world, and Cas decided it was wise to stay behind to make sure they ate. And showered. Dean was fine, though. It was a little over three hours away from Lebanon, and he was fully prepared with Cas’ over-the-phone counsel.

_“The intelligence of my back side has no relevance to this conversation, Dean.”_

“There you go again, being a smart ass.”

His angel’s gentle laugh through the speaker made him smile and press his foot down a little more on the gas pedal, eager to get home.

_“I was going to make enchiladas, but since you insist on insulting me, I suppose I won’t make enough for you.”_

“You can’t withhold something from me that _I_ taught you to make!”

_“You should have reconsidered introducing me to free will, then, because I will do as I please.”_

“Cas, if I don’t get enchiladas, I will spoil the end of the season of _Orange is the New Black_ that you’re on.”

_“You play a dangerous game, but fine. You will have your enchiladas. How far away are you?”_

“About an hour and a half.”

_“I will see you then.”_

“See ya, Cas.”

Dean hung up the phone and drove on, excited for the promise of a nice dinner with his angel. He doubted they would be joined by Jack or Kevin, and as much as he liked the kids, it would be nice to just sit down for a one-on-one. He wasn’t fooling himself when he denied that he had illusions of it becoming a date. There wasn’t a single rose on the table. There was no candle light. No fancy wine list, or soft jazz playing in the background. He hadn’t asked Cas out, and vice versa.

It wasn’t a date.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want it to be.

He doubted he would ever be given the chance, though. Cas deserved better. Cas –

A loud clank and crash against the back of Baby made Dean lurch forward, stopped by his seatbelt.

“What the hell?” He pushed the brakes and looked back to see a blue truck smashed against him, and a guy who was supposed to be dead behind the wheel. Guess he forgot to put a coin in his mouth before he whacked his head off.

The man backed up again and it seemed like he was about to ram into Dean again.

“Son of a bitch.” He got out of the car and took a shot at one of the truck tires, successfully puncturing it. Unfortunately, he was already speeding towards the Impala, and the back bumper was all but totaled.

Dean fished his pocket for a coin and grabbed his machete from the back seat as the nachzehrer struggled with the triggered airbags, and getting out of his seatbelt.

This was not how Dean imagined his day going. So much for a successful hunt. It was a careless mistake, one he was sure not to repeat, but he was so pissed at himself that he could’ve saved himself a fuck ton of trouble if he had just kept his head in the game with these monsters.

 

In the end, Dean had suffered a busted lip and eyebrow, a cut on his head that was slowly bleeding, bruised ribs, and he was sure his left ankle was sprained. Baby’s windshield was shattered, the back bumper was hanging on for dear life, the grille had come off, and the trunk was smashed in. It wasn’t irreparable, but it was an unnecessary hassle. On top of that, his phone was absolutely destroyed, so he couldn’t call Cas to let him know what happened.

His head was hurting, and he felt a little dizzy driving home, but he kept going steadily. He had to make it back. All he could think of was getting back to Cas.

_I have to tell him. I gotta tell him how much he means to me. I need to make sure he knows. He’s my angel. How have I gone so damn long without telling him? How have I not exploded? He’s my angel._

This couldn’t be how he went out, knocked out behind Baby’s wheel, both beaten down and broken. He didn’t want to be alone. His thoughts were hazy, and he struggled to keep his eyes open, but he kept going, never stopping.

The dash clock told him that he was about three hours late once he finally pulled up the Bunker. He thought he made pretty good time, all things considered. He trudged to the door and let himself in, but stumbled down the stairs. There was a low ringing in his ears, but he could still here frantic footsteps and when he looked up from his feet, he saw his angel rushing towards him.

“Dean! What happened?”

Without asking, he was lifted off his feet and was being carried bridal style.”

“Dean?”

“Hiya, angel.” His speech sounded a little funny to his ears, but he supposed that might be from pain and blood loss and possible concussion.

“I was so worried.” Castiel laid him down in his bed and inspected his body with concerned hands that maintained contact with his skin at all times.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Castiel shook his head and huffed out a small laugh, dripping with relief. It was even prettier to hear in person, fuzzy cognition or not.

“Cas, angel, I am so happy to see you.” He mumbled. “I was so scared I wasn’t – ”

In the middle of his sentence, he felt the familiar current of cool relief, cutting off his words.

“With the amount of concussions you and your brother have suffered, it is lucky that my healing powers are intact.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty lucky to have you. I mean, we all are.”

“What were you scared of, Dean?” His dark eyebrows were knitted and his eyes darted all over his face. Dean was glad the angel hadn’t moved his hands from his chest and arm.

“Huh?”

“You were saying that you were scared? I’m so sorry I was not there with you. I should have gone. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s all good.” He was almost certain he was seconds away from giving away his big secret, and it was the luckiest thing that had ever happened to him that Cas chose that particular moment to heal him. Replacing bruised ribs with rejection wasn’t quite a trade he was willing to make. _Stupid delirious brain._

“Are you alright? I was minutes away from driving off to look for you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m perfect now. Kinda itching for some enchiladas right about now, though. Hope you kept your promise.”

“Of course.”

 

There weren’t candles, and they didn’t have fancy wine or ambient music, but the Bunker lights weren’t too bad. The beer was nice and cold, and Dean’s iPod was on shuffle. It wasn’t a date. But it was Cas and Dean, thankful to be in each other’s company, happy, whole, and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Man. I don't know how much longer I can keep the love confessions at bay. Every nerve in my body is screaming "JUST GET ON WITH IT WE ALL KNOW THEY'RE MADLY DEEPLY IN LOVE JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY OMG" but...my muse says otherwise.  
> Hope you enjoyed this, and please let me know what you think. All of your feedback has been so helpful and encouraging!
> 
> Previous work: "Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside."  
> Next work: "Can I Have This Dance?"


End file.
